Bumper beams are used on vehicles, such as cars, to absorb the major portion of the forces in a frontal collision. Normally a bumper beam is arranged both in the front and in the rear of a vehicle.
Vehicles with the same body in white but with different wheel suspensions, will have the bumper beams located at different heights depending on the vehicle height. In a bumper-to-bumper collision between cars of different heights the bumpers will be vertically offset with respect to each other. In such cases the damages to the vehicles and the persons inside the vehicles may be much more severe, due to the fact that the impact forces are not absorbed in the manner the vehicles are built for.
From WO2005/090128 A1 a bumper beam is known, which has a profile that is adapted to better cope with off-set collisions.
There is however still a desire to produce a bumper beam having a geometry that makes it cope even better with vertically offset impacts, especially to reduce the risk that the vehicles will underride/override each other. It is also desired that the improved functionality for offset impacts is achieved without negatively affecting other performances of the bumper beam, and preferably without adding substantial weight.